


【最王R18】才育背景

by Foyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	【最王R18】才育背景

1.

我喜欢看到各种各样的王马君。

吐出谎言的薄唇，抵在唇上的手指，轻笑时极具特色的口癖，兴奋时眸子里闪耀的星星，恶作剧得逞时嘴角扬起的坏笑，假哭时一瞬间泪汪汪的眼睛……

他的神态、举止太过活泼张扬，一言一行都像个没长大的小孩子。只有在近距离观察、直视进他暗紫色的瞳仁中时，才会注意到那让人毛骨悚然的可怖气息。

或许因为他夸张的个性，或许因为他身上的危险气质，王马君给人的印象过于深刻特殊，他很耀眼，似乎永远不会埋没在平凡之中。即使以小小的体型混杂于人群，都能让人一眼就注意到。

而与他相比，我就是一个普通的高中生，甚至原本无法与他产生交集，只是因为偶然帮警察解决了一起案件，才会被希望之峰学院录取，被称作超高校级的侦探。但是事实上，平时的我也只是帮侦探事务所的叔叔打打下手，找一找丢失的宠物、调查一下外遇委托，并没有能担任起这个称号的实力。

原来的我一直认为，我跟王马君是不同世界的两个人，唯一的交点或许只是希望之峰学院，大概毕业之后便会不再联系，偶尔在同学会上见到了，也只会漠然地点头打个招呼。

王马君让我感觉很遥远。

他就像一个无解的谜团，有着超高校级总统的称号，自称率领着一万名手下的恶之总统。跟他对话也完全摸不透话中真意，不出三句就要被绕进去，继而会被他散漫调笑的语气激怒。王马君没有朋友，若是在学校里见到他的身影，十有八九他都在逃跑，身后跟着怒骂追赶他的人。

所以最开始，王马君突然缠上我的时候，我一度认为这是他故意戏耍我的谎言。

我记不清具体是什么时候开始的，但好像以某一天为起点，王马君开始经常性地在我身旁出现。自顾自地介绍起自己的组织，当我反应过来时，他就已经以“担心暴露组织秘密”为由，扬言要杀掉我。

“最原酱是侦探吧？组织的秘密被侦探知道了可不行哦，所以只好请最原酱去死啦～”

等等！说出秘密的不是你自己吗？！

“啊啊，这么说也是呢！身为恶之总统也太不小心了呢！那么就破例让最原酱多活一段时间吧？”

什么啊……到底为什么要这样？我完全看不透王马君的想法，总不会真的要把我杀掉吧……

“哟西！那么就决定了，如果最原酱能在游戏里赢过我，我就饶了最原酱怎么样？”

所以说不要擅自做决定啊！

我的哀嚎没有作用。从那时起，我的人生便被彻底改变了。原本认为一辈子都不会有交集的王马君强行改变轨道，硬生生闯进我的世界，带走了我平凡的生活……

“王马君为什么要天天跟着我？”

即使这么问了，王马君也只会轻笑着敷衍过去：“因为最原酱知道了我组织的秘密，又不能马上杀掉你，我就只好在这段时间内监视最原酱啦！”

可是，说是要监视我，结果这是在干什么？！

“沙冰很好吃哦！最原酱你也来尝尝嘛，张嘴，啊——”

挽着我的胳膊，戴着游乐园的玩具熊耳，手里拿着热气球，笑嘻嘻地舀起一勺沙冰抬起手递到我嘴边，我被迫张开嘴吃了下去……

这、这怎么看都不像监视吧？！

嘛，虽然沙冰确实蛮好吃的。

不不不，这还是怎么想都不对吧。

把我的困扰告诉了赤松同学。

“最原君！”

赤松同学把手搭在我的肩膀上，深吸了一口气：

“你和王马君是在约会啊！”

诶诶诶诶？！

约会？我和王马君？！

啊，冷静下来想想……好像真的是呢。

意识到这一点之后，我陷入了恐慌之中，王马君平时总是把“最喜欢”挂在嘴上，入学以来被他花式表白的人占了大半个学校。我不由好奇王马君的目的究竟是什么。

与此同时，只要一想到以往“约会”时王马君的举动，我就不禁脸庞发热。

那时的我下定决心要去找王马君问个明白，然而再次见到王马君时，他却突然掏出了一把小刀。

“来得正好，最原酱！今天我们来进行最终的决胜吧！”

王马君向我介绍了刀戳指缝的游戏规则，随后二话不说便摊开手指就开始了游戏，握住的小刀飞快地在指尖跃动，砸在桌板上咚咚直响。

好、好快……这个速度会……

果不其然，下一秒刀锋便刺入了手指，鲜血瞬间顺着他的指缝流下，我一把抓住了他的手腕。

“已经够了！我帮你包扎，乖乖别动。”

我找来了医药箱，笨拙地给王马君处理了伤口。

“……包好了，感觉怎么样？”

“诶？原来最原酱还会包扎吗？”

王马君开心地把手举起来，伸开五指兴奋地盯着我简陋的包扎，脸上带着最单纯的笑容，阳光透过指缝落在他亮闪闪的眸子里。

紫眸回转，对上了我的视线，弯成了月牙。

“谢谢啦～最原酱！”

那样的笑颜在阳光下纯粹如水。一瞬间，仿佛有什么呼啸着冲上我的大脑，一切变得无比寂静，只有耳边炸裂的心跳声。

我从来不知道，会有人因为我随意的包扎露出这样美好的笑容……

“尼嘻嘻～偷走最原酱的心就满足了，所以我不需要最原酱的命了！”

因为他这一句话，我猛然回过神来，我这才注意到自己刚刚屏住的呼吸，背后被汗水打湿的衬衫，胸膛里疯狂乱跳的心脏……

“最原酱现在一辈子也忘不掉我了吧？”

回想一下，从那时开始，我的目光就离不开王马君了。

2.

那天之后，我们自然而然地开始交往，并进行了第一次正式的约会。

“最～原～酱！！”

他总是喜欢从背后突然扑上来，与其说是拥抱，不如说是偷袭，往往这种时候比起亲密接触，他更大的目的是想看我惊讶的反应。

“王、王马君，突然之间干什么啊……”

“被吓到啦？最原酱还真胆小哦！”

“……”

“好了好了——去约会吧，出发！”他活力满满地喊了一声，拉起我的手向前走去。

我看着眼前的王马君，刚刚好比我低了半个头的身高，大踏步走在我的右前方，比我小一圈的手主动牵着我的手。说实话，最开始与王马君交往时我还有所顾虑，不得不怀疑他说的话是真是假，但只要一牵到王马君的手，我便会完全放松下来——那与我紧紧相连的手心中传递给我的是最真实的、不会撒谎的温暖。

在那天的电影院里，空调开得很足，大屏幕上放映着最新上映的科幻电影。黑暗中，我感觉有点重量移动到了我的肩膀上。侧头一看，一团小小的黑影靠在我身上，注意到我的视线，他微微抬起眸子，含笑地望向我。

那一刻，电影里的爆炸特效映上了屏幕，点亮了他眸中狡黠灵动的笑意，我的心脏怦然狂跳，他的胳膊攀上了我的双肩，慢慢缩短了距离……

那时，我第一次知道了王马君嘴唇的触感，不断编织出谎言的地方，竟然如此柔软。

之后的更进一步大概是在我们开始交往四个月的时候。

说到底当年的我也是个正常的高中男生，肯定会对那种事产生遐思，有时王马君似有意似无意地与我触碰，总是能引起我的宵想。

那一天，我们决定在我的房间度过午后时光，王马君坐在我身旁，专注地打着游戏，他穿了件舒适宽松的白色T恤，视线中是他握着游戏机的双手，细白的手腕好像能被轻易折断，目光一路向上，大大的领口露出细嫩的脖颈、精巧的锁骨，阳光下的T恤和皮肤都白得近乎透明，似乎可以看见若隐若现的粉色乳尖……

热气瞬间涌上我的脸，浑身都变得僵硬了，更加令我羞愧难当的是，自己的胯间也沉重了起来。

王马君还在认真地打游戏，应该没有注意到我的变化，太好了……要是被王马君知道我的想法，他绝对会生气的吧。

我长呼了一口气，松开了自己紧握的双拳，试图冷静下来，手心汗津津的，不由想去掩盖那个难以启齿的地方……

“……？！”

正当我还在纠结时，有什么东西突然抚上了我的胯间，轻柔灵巧的触碰惹得我一阵颤栗。转头才发现王马君早已放下了游戏机，一脸坏笑地看着我，纤细的手指玩耍似的在我的胯间磨蹭着。

“王马君？！”

“我说最原酱，从刚才开始你都在看哪里啊？”他凑近了我，热气扑在我的耳廓，让我浑身一激灵，脸颊烫得吓人，急忙想要出声否认。

“最原酱想做的话可以哦……”

“……诶？”

“我说，只要是最原酱，对我做什么都可以……”

王马君放在我胯间的手收紧了，电流般的触感让我几乎从地板上弹了起来，王马君似乎对我的反应很满意，调笑道：“而且，我们交往也有一段时间了吧？最原酱难道不想早点童贞毕业吗？”

“………”

那时的我只是一个没有自制力的男高中生，自己的恋人发出这样的邀请，根本无力拒绝，满脑子都是乱糟糟的想法，不知不觉就中了套，点了头。

王马君快速脱下了那件宽大的T恤，他的身形流畅，骨架小巧得像是女孩子，纤瘦的腰腹上却又有着紧实的肌肉，过于白皙的肤色让人不由担心他的健康。

“说起来，刚刚最原酱一直在盯着我的脖子看呢！”王马君微微侧头，主动露出了白嫩的颈窝，带着诱惑的笑意，“想来试试看吗？”

我吞咽了一下干燥的喉咙，顺应着自己的想法，凑上前去亲吻他的脖颈，那里有着王马君香甜的味道，好温暖……

舌头齿间吮吸着王马君的脖子，轻吻改为轻咬，口中是皮肤光滑的触感，可以感受到他颈动脉细微的跳动。余光瞥见了他胸前的红樱，忍不住伸手触碰。

“唔………”

王马君发出甜腻的鼻音，身体略微震颤起来，双手握住我背后的衬衫，揽在我肩膀上的胳膊催促般的把我抱得更紧。

王马君白皙脖颈上留下了我的吻痕和咬痕，我头脑兴奋得发热，在征求了王马君的同意后，把他的裤子连同内裤一起脱下。我既兴奋又羞耻，同时又克制不住好奇心，本能地观察起来。

王马君的那里比我的要小一些，是男孩子健康的身体，我试探地触碰了一下，王马君便因为我的动作发出低声的呜咽，大腿内侧轻轻地颤抖着。

好、好可爱……

欲望催促着我继续手上的动作，单手撑起王马君的大腿，他小小的臀肉显得很丰满，我试探性地把整个手掌贴上去，满足于柔软细腻的触感。

喉咙发紧，心脏仿佛要跳出胸膛，周身流淌的血液飞速窜动。我大着胆子，轻轻掰开了他白嫩的臀肉，窥见了其中隐藏的细窄穴口，干净淡薄的浅桃色，是与王马君体型相称的小巧可爱……

冷静……最原终一，冷静。

我强行默念着，试图让自己快要爆炸的大脑镇定下来，深呼吸了一口，侧身打开了床头柜的抽屉，拿出了之前为了以防万一买来的润滑液。

“呜哇！该说最原酱不愧是钢铁DT吗！居然还提前准备了这个！”

嘛，虽说从刚开始买回这种东西就知道要被王马君嘲讽了……

将润滑液沾满手指，顺着那窄小的穴口推了进去，仅仅一根手指就被内里的紧实火热牢牢包围起来。

手指在滚烫的柔软之处缓慢推进，得益于我们现在的姿势，王马君的每个反应我都能尽收眼底。

“哈……嗯……最…原酱………”

似乎刚刚触碰到了某个地方，王马君低喘了一声，紫眸也沾上了水汽，难耐得随着我的动作晃动起了细腰，紧致的甬道更加热情地吞吐着我的手指。

那副样子太过诱惑，让人无法忍耐下去，我努力压抑着心中暴起的欲望，继续手上的动作。增添了手指。不出片刻，三根手指便能在其中顺畅地进出，溢出的汁水沾湿了王马君的腿根，原本淡桃色的穴口被磨得润红，又湿又热的肉壁紧紧地裹着我的手指……

这、这也太色情了……

“……你到底在看什么啊？变态侦探！”王马君难得露出了羞赧的表情，面颊绯红地伸手盖住我的眼睛。

我这才意识到自己刚才居然在一本正经地盯着看……

“对不起……”

习惯性地道歉，我的脑子热得发晕，身体已经迫不及待想要感受王马君。

脱掉裤子，把早已经昂扬的顶端抵在穴口上，刚刚推进了一点，那火热的肠壁便将我紧紧吸附住，仿佛能融化一切的热度……

快感在我周身炸裂开来，仅仅是想到我现在正在王马君体内这一事实，就让我兴奋的眼前发昏，更别提那柔软的肉壁热情地吞咽着我的硬物。

好紧好热……好舒服……

我真想不顾一切狠狠冲进去，却不想伤到王马君，只能压抑着自己慢慢挺入，王马君因为我的动作发出痛苦的闷哼，握紧了抓住我衬衫的手指。

忍耐的时间每一秒都是煎熬。终于，我的整根没入了王马君的体内。

满足地长舒了一口气，我开始缓缓地抽插起来，在那炽热的甬道中穿梭，让人无法忍耐的激烈快意从胯间炸裂开来，我加大了力度，向着刚刚没有探索过的深处刺入。

“啊…唔……最、最原酱……那里……”

听到了王马君喑哑的呻吟，我亢奋地撞进甬道深处，低头舔弄着王马君胸前的红樱，两颗乳珠被水光浸润，因为舔舐变得鲜艳红肿，我不由轻咬了下去，留下了齿印，王马君兴奋的颤栗，发出溃不成句的娇吟，双手在我背后小猫似的抓挠着。

“不、不要……啊…嗯…呜呜……”

虽然口中说着不要，脸上却是一副诚实的可爱情态，唇角挂着来不及吞咽的津液，紫眸含泪溃散，包围着我的肉壁也愉悦地缠绕上来，冲上头顶的快感使我眼前发黑。我按住他的双腿，猛烈地抽插起来。

水声作响，我抬起王马君的大腿，清晰地看到令人脸红心跳的淫秽场景，飞溅的汁水挂在雪白的臀瓣和大腿上，湿软艳红的穴口紧咬着深色的硬物，每当抽出一小截，嫩红的肠肉便似要挽留一般追出来……

我一次次顶入王马君的体内，他的身体愉悦地抽搐着，最终哭喊着释放了出来，白浊沾满了小腹。我也紧随其后，释放在了那猛烈收缩的甬道深处。

我大汗淋漓，高潮过后的王马君微微发抖，我收紧了怀抱，低头亲吻他柔软的额发。

  
3.

自从开始交往之后，我不止一次地思考过，平凡如我，为什么王马君这样耀眼的人会进入我的生活。

我与他完全是两个世界的人，王马君性格多变，浑身上下都充斥着张扬的气息，这样的他，为什么会选择最平淡无奇的我？

这一点始终令我难以理解，但既然我深深地被王马君吸引，我也想要回应他的期待，努力让自己变得更加优秀，跟上王马君的步伐，希望可以与他肩并肩地站在一起。

大学时，我向他提出同居的请求，本来已经做好了被拒绝的打算，没想到王马君居然答应了我。

住在一起之后，我也见到了更多的王马君。

首先最令我吃惊的是，王马君居然会做饭，而且意外得好吃。

中午的便当和晚餐我们都是一起准备的，但早餐几乎每次都是由王马君来做。

以前因为作息问题，我没有吃早饭的习惯，可自从与王马君住在一起之后，他就变成了我的人形闹钟，每天早晨准时爬到我身上叫我起床，如果不是被强行用手撑开眼皮、耳边传来震天响的鬼哭狼嚎，我会非常感激他的。

当我睡眼惺忪地走出房间时，会瞥见站在厨房准备早餐的王马君，穿着小企鹅图案的围裙。有时，因为晚上做得太过火，王马君的动作会有一点不便，但如果察觉到我在看他，又会装作没事的样子，很好地掩藏起来。每当这时，心里就会涌现出愧疚感……

洗漱完之后回到餐桌前，会发现早餐已经摆好放在桌上，王马君坐在对面等我一起吃饭。一般是简单的热咖啡、培根煎蛋，却能让人食欲大开。

偶尔也会见到睡懒觉的王马君。平时的他总是活力满满，但偶尔王马君会突然出差几天，回来后就会一脸疲惫地直接倒在床上大睡。

王马君的工作一直很神秘，即使我问了，他也从来不会向我透露他的工作内容，理由是“我可是恶之总统哦？要是被抓住把柄，即使是最原酱这种蹩脚侦探也能把我送进监狱吧！”

一来二去，我也不会再询问，偶尔会见到一两个和王马君一样装束的人，我心里清楚那或许就是王马君说过的手下 ，大概会稍微留意一下，但也不会特意深究。

我相信王马君。

虽然……如果这种情绪让王马君知道了，他又该说我被百田君传染了……

总之这样的事情事到如今也不重要了。每当王马君出差回来时，就能看见他毫无防备的睡颜，如果摸摸他的头，他就会很舒服似的贴近过来，像小猫一样无意识地蹭动你的掌心。

太可爱了！简直是犯规……

在我眼里，王马君的一举一动都无比可爱，比如刚刚洗完澡的王马君，湿漉漉的头发乖巧地垂至肩膀，看上去就像女孩子一样。帮他吹干头发时，在电吹风的热风中，王马君的发尾就会像小章鱼的爪子一样慢慢翘起来，究竟是什么原理呢……

周末时，我会和王马君一起看电影，他从来不会老实地坐在自己的座位上，反而一股脑蹭过来，坐在我的腿上，后背紧紧贴在我的胸前，透过布料传递给我他的温暖。低头能看见小小的发旋，乱动的小翘毛蹭得我鼻子痒痒的。如果从身后搂住他细细的腰身，俯身把脸埋进柔软的头发，可以闻到和我一样的洗发水香味。不过一旦这个动作持续的时间超过三秒，就会马上得到“童贞臭、变态原”的评价。

虽然王马君总是这样说，但他从来不会拒绝与我的接触，不如说每次都是他主动抱过来，黏在我身上。我非常喜欢相互依偎时王马君的体温，那是近在咫尺、触手可及的暖意。

虽说是恶之总统，王马君却一直是一副没长大的样子，偶尔去酒吧也会被酒保强行拦下检查证件，好不容易成功在吧台前坐下来，气势冲冲地开口，却只是点一瓶葡萄芬达。

在希望之峰学院的时候，王马君的餐桌礼仪就一直被东条同学指责。他好像没办法安静地坐在凳子上，看着餐盘里的食物嫌弃地挑着挑那，只有在吃甜点时才会稍微消停一点，表现得也完全不安分——嘴角蹭上一圈奶油，笑嘻嘻地抢走我蛋糕上的草莓塞进自己的嘴巴，然后坏笑着跑远。百田君愤愤地冲他的背影吼两句为我打抱不平，王马君转身做个鬼脸，一溜烟跑出食堂，只留下一个小巧的背影，翘起的发尾和大腿上的带子一蹦一跳……

回忆起来，我的生活、记忆、每一分每一秒，都被王马君牢牢占据了。

王马君说的没错，我一辈子都没办法忘掉他，甚至已经无法忍受没有王马君的生活了。

4.

大学毕业之后，我开了家侦探事务所，借着超高校级侦探的名号，事务所发展的很快，委托人源源不断，大部分委托内容都像以前在叔叔的事务所一样，调查外遇、寻找宠物。

但是偶尔也会碰到难解决的麻烦案件，往往在这时，王马君会给予我意想不到的帮助，他聪明细心，观察力强，又颇具大局观，总是会在推理走向死胡同的时候给我关键的提醒。

偶尔也会遇到危险的情况。有一次，我在调查时刚正好撞上了嫌疑人，还未反应过来，他就倏地拔出刀，向我刺了过来。

事情发生的太过突然，我一时之间吓愣在了原地，双腿像灌了铅一般沉重。

“最原酱！！”

耳边传来王马君的呼喊。

下一秒赶来的他一脚踢飞了刀子，与犯人扭打在一起。

“王、王马君！”

我惊魂未定，浑身冰凉发木，赶忙用颤抖的手拿起电话报了警。

此时的王马君已经击晕了犯人，明明自己身上还带着伤，却先跑来查看我的情况，脸上是从未见过的紧张表情，眼神中带着掩饰不了的关切。

“最原酱你没事吧？”

“………”

似乎是确认了我毫发无损，王马君偷偷地松了一口气，神情安定了下来，却立刻换上了调笑的语气：“真是的！英雄救美的戏码我可是最讨厌……”

他话还没说完，我就一把将他抱在怀里，鼻子发酸，我拼命忍耐，眼泪还是不争气地掉了下来。

“……最原酱？”

我听见王马君带着疑问的声音，加重了胳膊的力道，把他搂得紧紧的。

“好啦好啦……”

王马君温柔地抚摸着我的头发，明明救了我的是他，受了伤的是他，止不住眼泪的却是我。

我想要保护王马君，却连自保的能力都没有，我太没用，害得王马君涉入险境，如果王马君出了什么事的话……

我不敢想象那样的事。

后来警车赶到，逮捕了犯人。我跟王马君简单录完了笔录，走在回家的路上，我的情绪前所未有的消沉。

王马君为了救我这么拼命，过后又这样温柔地安慰着没用的我……可是为什么？平庸普通的我，哪里值得王马君这样珍贵的人，说到底最开始，王马君为什么要选择这样的我……

“王马君……”

不知不觉停下了脚步，牵着他的手慢慢握紧，王马君疑惑地转头看我。

“那个，我在想……为什么王马君要跟我这样的人在一起……”

王马君的表情意外的很平静，我鼓起勇气，继续说下去：“王马君也知道吧……我平凡又无用，明明是超高校级的侦探，却什么也做不到，可以说是王马君口中最无聊的那一类人了吧……还有刚才也是，我连自己都保护不了，害得王马君也受到伤害，只要一想到王马君可能会因为我而出什么意外……就害怕得忍不住眼泪，结果明明该我来安慰王马君的，却反而要让王马君来安慰我……”

“所以究竟为什么，我这样的人，有哪里值得王马君——”

“会这么想，最原酱真是笨蛋呢！”

突然打断了我的话，王马君似是无奈地摊了摊手。

“好吧好吧，为了失落的最原酱，我决定破例大放送！”他一把扯住了我的衣领，把我拉到跟他视线平齐的地方，直视进我的眼睛，“接下来的话绝对没有任何谎言，而且我只说一遍哦？这可是恶之总统一生一次的自白！最原酱给我竖起耳朵听好了！”

“嗯、嗯……”

“唔…该从哪里说起呢？”他思索般的转了转眸子，“最原酱你应该知道吧？我呀，最讨厌无聊的人和事。”

这一点我是知道的，王马君一向追求着兴奋刺激的不无聊生活，他的秘密结社、总统头衔，一言一行都趣味横生，从来不会落入无聊的日常。

“但是，最原酱大概不知道，最原酱你啊，一次都没有辜负过我的期待哦？”

“……诶？”

“推理的时候也是，约会的时候也是，甚至在H的时候也是！可恶！明明只是个羸弱的童贞侦探，却会经常做出连我都预料不到的事，甚至偶尔还会有超帅气的时候……”

“所以我一直对最原酱怀有期待，想知道这个人的极限在哪里，结果却是——每当我跑到更远的地方回头看，总会发现最原酱已经紧紧地追上来了。什么嘛！这样可怕的成长速度！我也只好使出全部力气才能回应最原酱的追赶啊。”

王马君拽在我衣领上的手指放松，语气柔和了下来。

“最原酱或许自己没有察觉到，你已经不知不觉地成为了独当一面的侦探了呢！揭露真相时的最原酱超帅气的哦！就连我都会忍不住兴奋地dokidoki哦！”

王马君的手指轻轻抚上我的脸庞，含笑地看着我。

“所以，最原酱跟无聊两个字绝对不沾边！跟最原酱在一起的生活，也绝对不会无聊哦？”

“………王马君。”

可恶，眼睛又酸了起来，我吸了吸鼻子，眼泪不住地涌了出来。

5.

那天回去之后，一进到房间，我们便互相安慰地亲吻起对方。

王马君有着与外表不相称的强大，出众的智慧、优秀的体能、坚强的精神。但其实，只有我知道，王马君有时候很脆弱，因为只需要一个吻，就能让他卸下武装。

王马君的皮肤非常白皙，在被我亲吻时，会透出可爱的薄红。小小的唇瓣湿漉漉的，带着葡萄的香甜，如果撬开他的牙齿，纠缠他滚烫的舌头，会听见他的喘息与鼻音，紊乱湿热的呼吸交织在一起，他的浑身都会软下来，挂在我身上。

然而他就像一只小恶魔，会尽快重夺主动权，把我带进他的节奏。

跪在我身前，脸埋进我的胯间，从我的角度能看见王马君张开的小嘴，灵活地一寸寸舔弄着顶端，牵出的银丝连在他红润的舌尖上。

“王、王马君……要……要出……快松开……”

王马君似是不舍地舔了舔，白浊喷涌而出，挂在他的发丝和潮红的脸上。他愣了一下，马上戏笑着眯起紫色的眸子，刻意对我张开嘴、伸出艳红的舌头接住更多的白浊，雪白的脖颈扬起来，可以看到他努力吞咽下去的轨迹。

“尼嘻嘻，是最原酱的……”他意犹未尽地舔弄着水润的唇，把粘在脸上的液体也一并送进嘴里，“多谢款待～”

可恶！刚刚释放过的地方又马上变得沉重了起来。

怎、怎么会有这么会煽动别人的家伙！

王马君总是有方法让我失去理智，在他面前，我甚至有种自己不像是自己的恐怖感觉，有时甚至会只顾追随欲望，对他做出过分的事情。

我试图把王马君抱到床上，但我们还没来得及碰到床垫便又纠缠到一起。我最爱与王马君面对面的姿势，一低头就能吻到他，可以随时安抚地揉揉他的头发。可以看见他高潮时不会撒谎的神情，晶莹的眸子里只会倒映出我一个人的身影。

我稍微施了一点力道让王马君躺倒在了床上，却听到了他努力压抑的一声痛呼。

“啊，说起来王马君身上还带着伤……”我猛然回想起来，不由觉得惭愧，为自己的失控后悔，“对不起……王马君明明是为了保护我，而我却想着……”

我心虚地看向他，撞上他的视线时，却只看到了一双笑意盈盈的眼睛，他纤细的手指抬起来，抚摸着我的侧发。

“我不是说过吗？最原酱…对我做什么都可以……”

柔和的指尖抚过我的脸庞，王马君凑上来，牢牢地抱住了我。

一瞬间，我几乎感到热流涌出眼眶，那是一种充斥身心的幸福感。

为什么？恶之总统的他、任性妄为的他、自尊心极强的他、如此优秀的他，却会用这么温柔的语气，对我说这样温柔的话，无限的包容我，接受我的各种得寸进尺。

“而且…这些只是小伤啦，不是骗你的哦？”王马君撒娇一般地亲吻着我，声音也低沉诱惑了起来，“所以说最原酱……不亲自检查一下嘛？”

王马君总是可以一句话就挑起我周身的热度，激发我身为侦探的所有的探索欲，让我下意识迎合他，随他一同坠入欲望……

这是王马君只展露给我的柔软一面。

或者……这是王马君因为我才变得柔软的一面。

原来，不是只有我一个人变得不像自己……

“嗯…哈啊……最、最原酱呜……”

高潮来临的一瞬间，王马君发出带着哭腔的呻吟，身体的里里外外把我勒得更紧，脚趾也兴奋的蜷缩起来。

我也沉溺于这过于紧致火热的快感，尽数释放在王马君体内，定了定神，缓缓地从他体内退出来。

高潮过后的王马君失神地瘫软在床上，白皙的皮肤泛着一层薄红，身上还有几处淤青伤痕，双腿无力地大开着，红艳艳的穴口无法合拢，白浊色情地顺着股缝流下。

我低下头，在王马君身上的伤痕处落下轻吻。此时的王马君极为敏感，最轻最柔和的吻也能让他颤抖着喘息出声。

我把他紧紧抱在怀里，一遍遍地亲吻他的大腿，腰间，脖颈，最后移到嘴唇，与他交换了一个绵长的吻，我感觉到王马君的唇角在亲吻中扬起，勾在我脖子上的胳膊将我推得更近……

6.

六月二十一日，王马君的生日。

以往王马君的生日我总是会犹豫送什么礼物给他，而今年我没有丝毫犹豫。

我想与王马君一同度过人生。

所以从一个月前我便开始着手准备，瞒着王马君，在工作之余去戒指店挑选，最终选好了款式，预定了戒指。

他生日的前一天，我把定做好的戒指取了回来。那是一对简洁的男士对戒。选款式的时候我琢磨了好久，没有花哨的装饰，只是简单平凡的普通戒指，王马君会喜欢吗？

一想到接下来要做的事，我紧张得几乎喘不过气，冒汗的手心握紧藏在口袋里的小盒子，该怎么办？单膝跪下、还是单纯牵起手，或者甩出什么帅气的台词，果、果然还是应该在网上查查看吧……不不，如果连向自己的恋人求婚都要照着别人的方式来，那未免也太让人看不起了，王马君的话一定会骂我童贞直男的。

可是该怎么办……

“呜哇！最原酱你一脸想要杀了我的表情呢！”

啊啊啊管不了这么多了总之先跪下吧！

从凳子上站起来，三步并两步走到王马君面前，单膝扑腾一声跪到地上。

王马君似乎惊讶于我的举动，难得一副愣愣的表情看着我。

脑海里空空如也，想好的台词忘了大半，只能干巴巴地掏出戒指，端到王马君面前。

啊啊……这样蹩脚的求婚，连我自己都看不下去了……

气氛凝固了几秒，打破寂静的是王马君突然爆发的笑声。

“噗哈哈哈哈最原酱，这是在求婚吗？”王马君笑得直拍桌子，“带着一脸凶恶的表情突然跪过来，不知道的人还以为最原酱要切腹自尽呢！”

被恋人这么评价，我着实羞愧起来，拿着戒指盒的手一时不知道该放在哪里。

“所以说——最原酱快帮我戴上戒指啊！”

“……诶？”

王马君笑嘻嘻地向我伸出手：“哪有求婚只把戒指摆在别人面前的？快点给我戴上啦～”

“这、这么说王马君答应……”

回答我的是一个落在嘴唇上的轻吻，还没等我没反应过来，主动吻我的小恶魔便一瞬间拉远了距离，轻笑出声。

“尼嘻嘻～毕竟最原酱可是用了切腹自尽一般的必死决心向我求婚，我可不敢拒绝哦？否则最原酱死掉的话我会伤心得绝食而亡的！”

忽略王马君故作俏皮的语气，直视他的眼睛，那双紫色的眸子里跳动着毫不掩饰的喜悦，我几乎要兴奋地跳起来，握住王马君的手，把较为小巧的那只戒指戴在了他的手上。

“呀——说起来，就好像从前一样呢！”王马君把那只手举到眼前，一脸满足地笑着，明亮的眼睛倒映着银白的戒指。

“从前？”我不由发出疑惑的声音。

什么时候……

“诶诶？最原酱忘了吗？”刚刚还含着笑意的眼睛瞬间沾上了泪花，“最原酱好薄情呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

“等、等等……”

啊啊，原来是那时。

那个夏日的午后，王马君兴奋地高举着我帮他的简陋包扎过的手指，脸上的笑容美好纯粹。

从那时起，王马君的笑容点亮了我的世界。

我握起了他的手，轻柔地吻着他戴着戒指的手指，成功让刚刚还在得意的王马君耳尖泛起了可爱的红晕。

王马君，我时常感叹为什么自己如此幸运，可以遇到你，陪伴你，亲吻你，与你分享彼此的世界。

今后的生活，我也会继续努力追赶上你，成为与你相当的优秀的人。

无论平淡、幸福、危机、苦难。

我会与你共同面对世间的一切。

fin.


End file.
